


Behind classroom doors

by RebelClown



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Canon - TV, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gay, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Sweet, Teacher Derek, Teacher-Student Relationship, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Scott, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelClown/pseuds/RebelClown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dereks the new hot teacher, stuck teaching a class of idiot, but what will happen when a particular student called stiles stilinski gets involved with his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. sexy arrives

“Damn it I really liked Mr Harris” I said as I slumped down in my seat.

“But he hated you” Scott replied as he took the seat next to me. I gave him my best stiles death glare which made him laugh more than anything.

“And I hate you both now shut up” Jackson so lovely said to us from the set behind me. See the thing with Jackson was that well he was a dick. One massive dick that thought he was better than everyone, especially me and Scott. As I was about to give him one of my awesome come backs the once noisy classroom fell into dead silence.

I whipped my head around to the front of the class as the most gorgeous human being in the existence of the human race majestically walked into the room. He had dark brown hair which was almost black depending on the angle his head was. His blue/ green eyes shone perfectly under the lights, and his face was covered it just the right amount of stubble, which added to the sex appeal. Then his body well that was just WOW. He was tall and wearing black trousers with a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. The shirt clung to his perfect mussels.

Crap I could feel the drool starting to flow. I quickly whipped a hand across my face.

“Fuck he’s hot” I heard Danny say from behind. I stared back at the fuckable Stranger. Scott leaned across so he was close to me.

“Stop drooling and I can smell the arousal of you, and so can he” I whipped my head in the direction of Scott as he leaned back into his own space now with a huge grin on his face. I went to ask Scott what the hell he was on about that was until and angelic voice interrupted me.

“Okay be quite, I'm Mr Hale your new form tutor” the gorgeous man spoke. Oh god, what. No he cannot be my new teacher, now that should be illegal. He should be on the covers of magazines preferably naked; however he should most definably not be in a class room teaching teenagers, that just a waste of all that sex that he is leaking everywhere.

Oh wait Scott said that Mr sexy could smell arousal on me, shit that’s mean that he’s. Oh great now only do I like my new teacher who has to be of course, a stupid werewolf.

“Fuck” I said as I started banging my head discreetly (I thought) on the table.

“Urmm are you okay Mr..?” the angelic voice said I looked up from the table

“Err sex god no sexy no sorry stiles just stiles here” I replied with my best grin. I could hear the giggles erupting around me, oh great so everyone had heard me. I looked up at Mr Sexy who was looking down at me also smiling. Wow he had a nice smile and really white teeth. No shut up stiles and act cool.

“Well stiles how about you be quite and stop making so much noise” Mr sexy said then added a huge fake grin then walking a few feet away before stopping. And that’s when everything went into slow motion, he started bending down making his shirt pull up reviling a strip of skin, the whole bending also made his trousers become 10x tighter, showing the most perfect arse ever it was so touchable. It took everything for me to not just reach out and squeeze it. But all too soon the scene when back to normal speed and Mr sexy was no longer bending down as he placed my pencil back on my table and walked back to the front of the class room.

“stop drooling dumb ass” Jackson said way too loudly from behind me causing the whole class to erupt into another round of laughter, even Mr. sexy smirked even if it was only for a few seconds but I totally saw it.


	2. Really Open your mind before you mouth Scott

So after the unexpected events of this morning the rest of the day went as usual, I had boring classes in which I mostly fell asleep, which then resulted in me get told of by teachers that for some reason hated me.

I also spent my whole lunch time running back a fourth between Scott and Allison, delivering messaged about their undying love for each other, in which I spent most of the time gaging and trying to breath. I think I’m definably allergic to physical exercise.

…

I practically ran from the class room as the final bell sounded, and as I was about to drive off Scott jumped in the way then proceeded to get into my car.

“Well hello to you to, now get out my car” I said giving him my bitch face.

“Can you give me a lift home please” he replied giving me puppy eyes, PUPPY EYES I tell you.

“So you’re telling me even though with all your wolfie senses that you can’t just run home, I’m sure it would be faster than my crappy jeep”

“Just drive”. With one last bitch look I started the car into motion again.

After we few seconds of silence Scott has to go opening his mouth.

“Sooo…” I know that so it was the so that started all conversations that I would later regret. “What do you think of Mr. hale then?”

Without taking my eyes of the road I answered “don’t know what you’re talking bout”

“Yeah, yeah Mr drools whenever he did anything” I shot a quick glance at Scott who was now wearing a huge grin.

“I hate you”

“Love you too mate”

We didn’t speak after that just sang along to shitty music on the radio until I pulled up outside Scott’s house. As he was getting out the car I asked something I already knew.

“He’s a werewolf isn’t he?” Scott looked me in the eyes now still smiling.

“Yup, you’ve got the hots for a werewolf” he started chanting.

“I have not, now fuck off before I run you over dog” we both burst out laughing. Before I drove away.

…

(Next day)

“STILES ARE YOU UP”

I jolted awake at the sound of my father’s voice. I quickly grabbed my phone of the side

“Shit” id slept in great now I’m going to be late, ooo I have messages.

“Who’s Mr popular” I said as I opened the messages up “oh just Scott, well that’s a disappointment”

Dude can I have a lift please?

Dude can I?

Dude text me back

Dudeeeeeeee

Fine I’ll walk and properly get attacked and die >:O

Ohh wait I’m a werewolf, all good 

Oh god how do it put up with him. I thought laughing to myself as I dragged my sorry ass out of bed,

I grabbed anything I could find to wear and quickly shoved it on before running down the stairs.

“You’re late kido” my dad said from the kitchen.

“Yup, I know dad I slept in” I quickly replied while trying to shove my feet in my shoes, why does nothing corporate when you in a rush? “I’m off” I shouted while running out the door.

…

I ended up being fifteen minutes late for school; thank god we were still in form time. Didn’t want to miss out on any of Mr sexy pants.

“Sorry I’m late sir” I said trying not to give Mr sexy direct eye contact.

“And where have you been stiles” he said without looking up from the book he was reading at his desk. Okay oh god he remembers my name, and yup I sound like a little school girl. But he remembers my name. like this is big, people that I’ve been in school with for years still don’t remember my name and well he’s only known me for like a half an hour and wow.

“Sorry sir slept in”

“Well make sure it doesn’t happen again” he told me. Well I’m totally taking that as he missed me, yeah that’s it. Since most teachers are glad when I’m not in but he actually wants me here.

“Yes sir, won’t let it happen again” I said before sitting down. And as soon as my ass touched the chair my arm was being punch, quite hard I might add.

“Dude why didn’t you text me back, I thought you was dead or something” Scott asked.

“Sorry I slept in and was there really any point in saying I could give you a lift when you were already at school. And dead really Scott” I replied looking at him like he was mad.

“Aww was Scott worried about his boyfriend” Jackson annoying little voice sounded from behind me. Oh shit now Mr sexy is going to think that Scott’s my boyfriend.

“Scott’s not my boyfriend “I said maybe a bit loudly since everyone looked up and yup including Mr sexy himself.

“Yeah course now ass wipe”

“Anyway you the one with the boyfriend Jackson” oh yeah way to go Scott.

“And you point is McCall?” Jackson said raising one eyebrow “got a problem with that?”

“What no course now, I love gay people” Scott said quickly. Scott really need to think before he speaks and that coming from me.

“Will you lot be quiet this time is for study not talking about you boys sexualities” Mr sexy shouted making us jump and well making everyone laugh. Again.


	3. I'm everyone's type

The thing with Jackson Whittemore is that as much as you want to hate him, and there are a lot of reasons to hate the guy. Like he is a complete asswhole, that likes to think he’s better than pretty much everyone, and honestly he is. However there is apart in everyone that just can’t hate him, he just has a certain charm, that he likes to fling on to anyone and everyone.

“You know that kids been staring at you for like ten minutes straight.” Danny said from next to me in the cafeteria. He nodded towards some kid sitting a few tables from us; he was by himself and just looking at me. Freak.

“What’s you point, everyone stars at me, like come on look at my face. How could they not?” I said with my best grin.

“Wow could your ego get any bigger?” I just shrugged and smiled. “Dick”

“You do always have my dick on your mind don’t you Danny”

“oh god please shut up Jackson, people are trying to eat and no one, trust me wants your dick on their mind well except for Danny but that’s it” Lydia said smirking down at me and she took her seat at our table, oh and look who’s following her..

“If it isn’t the freak parade” I said as I caught sight of Allison, McCall and Stilinski and some other guy a creep who takes pictures of like everyone, I bet most of them are of me.

“Fuck you Jackson” of so McCall wants to play dirty.

“Sorry McCall but I have some dignity and would let someone like you come near me. With that tiny thing in your pants”

“Jackson stop being mean” Danny of course he has to interrupt my fun. He started rubbing his hand up and down my leg get close to my dick then quickly away, fucking tease. I looked at Danny and he just smiled, he really is way too nice for me.

“Fine, what are you doing here then?” I asked the group but kept my eyes on McCall. He just stared rite back and our eyes locked on to one another’s.

“Well Lydia invited me to eat with her but I’d already made plans with Scott, stiles and matt so they came along with me, why is that a problem Jackson?” Alison said from her seat next to Scott, there was something about Allison that just wasn’t right; I just could put my figure on it at the moment. I kept my eyes on McCall as I answered her.

“No problem at all” and at that I broke the connection with McCall and looked back at my food. Lunch went fast too fast, I sort of got lost staring at McCall, there was just something different about him today, I just wanted him all of a sudden, I just wanted to grab him from across the table and crash our mouths together while I run my hands all over him. One of my hands creeps up under his shirt, feeling the new skin under my figure tips. While my other hand goes down to his crouch, I grab the meet under the material, it’s already hard. This makes me smile into the kiss and Scott pulls away and stares up at me with those big puppy dog eyes and swollen lips. He looks adorable…

Whoa, fucking hell what was wrong with me, McCall really? I’ve fucked some people but no one like McCall he’s just well him.

The bell rings signalling the end of lunch, everyone started piling out of the cafeteria and off to their lessons. Me and Danny walked together even though we weren’t even in the same lessons. We stopped at my next class, chemistry. Danny put his hand around my waist and pulled me close placing a quick kiss to my lips.

“So you are coming over to mine tonight right?” Danny asked smiling down at me.

“I can’t I’m busy tonight sorry”. I really hated not being able to spend as much time with Danny as I did before. We use to spend every day after school together but now it was just mostly weekend if that.

“You doing that thing that I’m not allowed to know about” Danny said without his usual smile.

“yeah and you know I want to tell you it’s just that, well you knowing could put you in danger” Danny just looked concerned now, great iv worried him.

“You promise you won’t let yourself get hurt”. As I said before Danny is just too good for me, he all caring and sweet and I’m just a plain dick.

“I promise, now go you going to be late for your lesson. I’ll see you tomorrow okay” I said and placed another quick kiss to his lips before. He turned and walked away, I went into my class as soon as he turned the corner. I dropped into my usual seat at the back and blanked out the class until the teacher started shouting my name.

“JACKSON. JACKSON. JACKSON WHITTEMORE”

“What oh sorry” I said coming out of my daze.

“How do you expect to learn anything in this class if you don’t even pay attention? Well anyway as I saying you’re going to be doing a project of a different scientist, you are going to need to find out about them and what they did, and at the end of the project you will show one of their experiments to the whole class. For this project you will be working with a partner”

as soon as sir mentioned partners everyone started looking round for their friends, except for me since I’m the school dick I don’t have friends, friends.

“Shhh, oh yes and I’ve picked your partners” sir said with an evil grin. The class erupted into groans, making me smile.

Sir started reading the names out and I dazed out again well that was until fucking McCall plonked his arse down next to me and oh wow he smells nice. I looked up at him and he smiled.

“So we partners?” I asked him and he smiled.

“Yeah were partners”

“okay class well now that that is all sorted, so with this project you are both going to have to spent equal amount of time on it also together after school, I don’t want to find out the one person in the pair has done all the work as I will also do a quick test on you all on your individual scientist” sir said eyeing the class.

So I I’ll have to spend time with Scott after school, usual that have gone down different and I would be moaning to our teacher about swapping partners but now I just want to shove Scott against a wall and fuck his mouth with my tongue.

“Okay class you can start discussing you work and not what you watched on the TV last night. I will bring you project round shortly”

“So when do you want to meet then, I could do tonight” Scott said smiling like he knew something I didn’t.

“Urmm I c-c-cant I’m b-busy” I replied and shit I’m stuttering. What is he doing to me?

“Little nerves there aren’t we Jackson” Scott said and then suddenly he was leaning in close “and what’s that I smell?” and at that Scott grabbed whole of my cock. “Hmm someone’s a little bit excited!” he started massaging me, it felt so good. My eyes slipped closed from the sensation of Scott’s touch. But it was all gone to soon.

“Jackson now you are sleeping in my lessons too” sir said and my eyes shot open and he was standing next to my table, what how did I not hear home walking toward me.

“Urmm sorry sir” I apologised but sir didn’t say anything just dump the pages on my desk then walk off.

“What the fuck McCall that was that and that are you doing to me, why could I hear him just then” I asked franticly because what they hell was Scott doing to me. But he just grinned as looked at me.

“What you wanted it so I gave you it, and I’m not doing anything but you really need training” Scott said as he looked through the pages.

“What how long have you know about me” I asked because well I knew Scott was but I never thought he knew about me, why the fuck wouldn’t he say anything.

“silly little Jackson, iv know since the day you walked through the door from summer break, just like I know that it was Mr. Hale that turned you, but I’m guessing your being a ignorant dick and not letting him you help you because if you was you would be better like me”

“I am better than you, but unlike you I don’t need no one’s help” I replied I could feel myself getting angrier, my wolf wanted to get out and rip Scott’s throat out (or fuck him). Until he grabbed both my hands and put them in his. He pulled then under the table, out of sight.

“Whoa calm down okay, just relax” Scott said looking at me now, I looked down to our hands I could see some of my claws, shit I was shifting, and I had made Scott bleed now.

“Shit sorry I’m cutting you” I said trying to pull my hands free.

“It okay I heal straight away remembers” Scott said smiling. “look I’m sorry about what I said okay, I know it’s hard at first but you need someone to help you okay, why don’t you come and talk to Derek tonight, I’ll be there anyway and I can help you train”

“It’s okay I just need to control it better and yeah ill come then tonight” I said smiling now.

We spent the rest of the lesson talking about wolf stuff instead of the things we was supposed to and Scott didn’t realest my hands even after they had changed back to normal.


	4. Scott McCall is officially the worst best werewolf friend ever!

Stilies pov

“What do you mean you know, know Mr. hale?”

“Well he moved back here this summer and I don’t know I sort of met him in the woods and he started like training me” okay so Scott was talking like this was nothing.

I grabbed Scott my the front of his tee “and why didn’t you tell me that you knew Mr. fuckable, because like I could have been there helping”

“I’m telling you now” Scott said and he really was like the worst friend ever. Scott started walking again and I had to run to catch up.

“Hang on I have questions” I half shouted, Scott stopped by my car, well guess I was driving again. “Okay so how did you really meet then?”

“Well I was in the woods one night and the hunters were out but I didn’t realise and he sort of tackled me and”

“Hang on” I interrupted him “was he on top of you”

“Oh my god just no! now shush, so anyway after that he just started training me”

“Is it topless training?”

“Just shut up and get in the car” Scott said before he jumped into the passenger side.

“Oh come on that was an important question, which you haven’t answered by the way” I whined as I got in the car and Scott still didn’t answer.

“So do you want to come to the training thing then?” Scott asked while fiddling with the radio.

“What I’m actually invited, oh my god yes”

“Good now drive were meeting Jackson there”

“Jackson, what!”

…

We arrived at some run down warehouse, well this is looking to be more of a horror film by the second. The two stupid teenagers drive out to abandoned warehouses only to never be seen again.

“Why you freaking out, you sound like you’re going to die or something!” Scott said looking quite worried now.

“Urmm why we at an abandoned warehouse for, because you know this is quite creepy and I feel like I’m going to die”

“It’s where Derek lives, since the hunters have taken over his house” Scott said as he got out the car and started walking towards the door, leaving me to get killed. After my brain connected to the rest of my body including my feet we decided it would be safer to follow the werewolf best friend even if it was into a creepy building. The inside wasn’t that bad it was quite light which I wasn’t expecting, oh no what if it’s some operating place and someone’s going to cut me oh no maybe if I run really fast no one will notice.

“Stilies will you please stop freaking out, everything’s okay” Scott trying and failing to comfort me. Once at the bottom there wasn’t any operating stuff, but there was a couch and TV, wow it sort of looked like a mini house.

“What the fucks is he doing here?” I turned to see Jackson standing in the far corner. “You never said he was going to be here, wait he knows as well?”

“Well how lovely to see you too Jackson, I can’t believe I’m so lucky that I get to also see you after school today, I can barely hold my excitement in”, and wow Jackson looked pissed.

“Scott can we just get this over with” and with that Scott went and joined Jackson, woahh hold the fuck up Jackson actually used Scott’s name and okay now there a bit close to each other, oh my god there touching, so it’s just their arms but still TOUCHING!!.

“Urmm Scott, what should I do?” I asked as I will still standing at the bottom of the stairs like a complete dick.

“Just watch TV or something we just going to talk to Derek, all boring stuff” Scott said before him and Jackson went into another room leaving me standing there like a dick, still.

“Urrr hey” someone says from behind me, I quickly turn around.

“Oh my god don’t kill me” I shout before I see a young kid come out of a dark door way. He puts his hands up showing no harm but stays where he is.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise” he answers in a small voice; he seems even more scared than I am.

“Hold on, I know you. You in the year below right?” I ask him trying to be friendly since he seemed scared.

“Urmm yeah, I’m Isaac, can I ask what you’re doing here, not to be rude or anything just Urmm…” wow he was adorable.

“Hey I’m stilies, and Scott came to talk to Derek so I drove him and now been left as the third wheel” I said adding a little laugh to end. “So, what about you?”

“I live here” Isaac answered, before shoving his hands into his pocket. Well if Isaac lived here with Derek he must a lot be a werewolf.

“Soooo want to watch some TV?” Isaac looked up and this and gave the most adorable smile.

“Yeah sure”

….

“So stilinski knows about this whole thing then?”

“Yeah he was the first to know, well about me anyway.” Scott said with a smile at the end, and just great even more people that knew and stilinski as well, the guy with the biggest mouth knows my biggest secret just great. Me and Scott was walking through a long corridor that led to another part of the warehouse I think, it was creepy as fuck.

“What’s wrong?” Scott said as he stopped in the middle of the corridor and looked at me, I avoided his eye contact and just concentrated on my feet.

“Nothing”

“There is I can hear you heart beat going twice as fast, are you scared or something” and god Scott can be annoying.

“I’m not scared, now come on. Let’s get this over with so I can get home away from all you freaks” I said as I stomped of down the corridor. Until I felt Scott take my hand in his, I looked at him, and he just smiled.


	5. falling for the dick with the porsche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating this for ages, really just wasn't into writing it for a bit, back into in now so hopefully more updates soon :) xx

Stilies pov

“Jackson, come back here” Scott shouted as he ran after Jackson who was currently stomping up the metal stairs before letting the door slam behind him. I watched as Scott ran up the stairs also and out the door still shouting for Jackson to stop. I tore my eyes away from the door to the other end of the sofa where Isaac was now pulled up into a ball, visibly shaking. I was scooting over to his side wrapping my arm around his small figure.  
“Hey now, what’s wrong?” I asked as he tucked himself into my chest.  
“n-nothing” he stuttered, taking a shaky breath he stopped visibly shaking, but made no attempt to move from his position. That was until another door was being slammed, as his head shot up to stare at the door which had been slammed, and that’s where Mr. Hale was standing, looking at gorgeous as ever, in tight black jeans, black skin tight t-shirt and a leather jacket. He was staring at the door that Scott and Jackson had ran out of before his eyes where now staring worryingly at me and Isaac on the sofa.  
“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he asked as he was now kneeling down in front of us at my feet, one hand around Isaac’s back.  
“Yeah just got scared” Isaac replied in a small voice, as he basically sat on my lap.  
“oh” Derek said looking up at me now before his eyes went back to Isaac face “come on go to bed, I’ll be there in a minute okay” he said giving the boy a small smile, Isaac nodded as he unwrapped himself from stiles and got to his feet, walking off towards one of the doors.  
“Night stiles” he said as he stopped in the door way, giving me a smile.  
“Night Isaac, I’ll see you tomorrow okay” I told him, which he nodded at before walking off. I looked back at Derek who was now standing in front of me, so I also got to my feet, feeling awkward just sitting there as his looming figure toward over me. “So never knew you had a kid, I’ll be honest, and you don’t look like the type”  
“I don’t” Derek said walking off into the kitchen area; I guess that’s what you could call it anyway.  
“So Isaacs not yours?” I asked sitting back down on one of the chairs in the make shift kitchen, as Derek stated messing in the fridge.  
“No” so were doing one word answers, well that’s just great.  
“So whys he here, if he’s not you son”  
“He didn’t have anyone else, so I took him in” Derek answered before turning to look at me “shouldn’t you be getting home it late and you have school in the morning”  
“well I’m waiting for Scott, and if his and Jackson running out like that I don’t think I’ll be going for a while, so anyway why did you take Isaac in” Derek looked agitated now, and his eyes narrowed at me.  
“It’s none of your business stilies, now I think you should go and get Scott and leave, now!”  
Raising my hands and him I stood from the chair, with a smirk on my face “fine I’m going” I began walking off towards the stairs until I finally got to the top and at the door “bye Mr. hale, I’ll see you tomorrow sir”, I said as I walked out, with a smirk still on my face. 

…

Scott’s pov  
“Jackson please just calm down and listen to me for like five seconds” I pleaded with Jackson as he stopped back and forth in front of me, mumbling stuff. He stopped in front of me, staring with his arms crossed over his chest.  
“I’m not doing it, no way. I am not staying in this dump for a month, when I got a home and a car and friends, why the fuck would I want to give all that up for a month to stay with that asshole, so he can so call train me” he finished throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.  
“Okay I get it your life’s amazing, but you need to be trained, I had to go through it” I leaned against stilies truck as I stared at Jackson.  
“Yeah but your life’s shit anyway, not like you was even giving anything up”  
“Okay my life’s not shit, so shut the fuck up, I’m just trying to help you. Which I really don’t know why since all you’ve ever done is be a complete dick to me and you still are even when I’m trying to help you” I finished turning about to walk back inside. When Jackson grabbed a hold of my arm “let me go” but he refused and instead just held on even tighter.  
“I’m sorry okay, I know I’m a dick, it’s just I don’t want to stay here” I turned back around to look at him, he still didn’t let go of my arm though.  
“I know but it won’t be that bad it’s only or a month and I promise to come visit whenever I can” Jackson stared into my eyes, trying to figure out if I was telling the truth or not I guess. Before his head started moving towards my own, stopping only and inch apart, I could feel his hot breath on my own lips.  
“Promise?”  
“I promise” and at that his lips crashed into mine, our lips moving in synch with each other’s, the kiss staring to get heated, I licked along his bottom lips, making his lips part making entrance for my tongue to slip in.  
“WHAT THE FUCK” stiles voice shouted, causing us to break apart and stare at stilies, who was standing mouth open looking at his best friend kissing the boy he used to hate.


	6. Movie marathon with a cutie

Stiles pov   
“I still can believe you” I said carrying on my mostly one sided rant even after we got out my car and started to make out way towards the school, I knew Scott wasn’t even listen to me but that didn’t stop my continent rant. His face had been stuck to that stupid phone of his and he kept smiling down at if, of course texting Jackson, it’s all he’s done all morning. “like I’m perfectly okay will the whole liking guys thing, sort of glad you finally joined the club and all, but Jackson, you could of picked any guy and you chose Jackson, did you hit that wolfie head of yours or something, because if you did I think you should get it checked out, because come on Jackson!”   
“Stiles!” Scott shouted, wow finally communicating with me.   
“Yes buddy”  
“Just shut up okay” and with that he walked off ahead, leaving me standing in the corridor, did he just tell me to shut up and then walk off without me.  
“Stupid Jackson and his stupid face and stupid hair and stupid really nice car” I started mumbling under my breath as I made my way to my locker, swinging it open and looking for my English book.  
“Hey” my head shot around to find Isaac standing awkwardly with his hands in his jean pockets as he looked down at the floor, Isaac was just a few years younger than me, sort of a loner around school, I couldn’t tell why though the kid was adorable and not bad looking in the least.   
“oh hey, you alright” I asked before turning back to my locker still searching for this stupid book that seemed to magically disappeared from my locker.   
“Yeah, yeah I was just wondering would you like to urmm hang out sometime” he said with a nervous chuckle at the end. I leaned in close so that my lips were just a few inches away from his ear.   
“You know Isaac; you wouldn’t be coming on to me would you?” I said teasing the kid, and by the way his cheeks flamed red I could tell it was working.   
“Ur-urmm no, no of course not it was just I really enjoyed last night and it’s just I don’t really have many friends and you seem really cool so I really just wanted to hang out sometime” he talked so fast I could just about catch what he was saying as he was obversely embarrassed, as I said this kid was bloody adorable. “I’m sorry just forget I asked, I bet you have better things to do with your time than hang out with a fourteen year old”   
“Woahh Isaac I was you messing with you, I’d love to hang with you some time, we could have a movie night tonight since its Friday and all, does that seem good” Isaacs head shot up as he beamed a large smile at me while nodding his head.   
“That would be amazing thank you”  
“No problem, so you want to come mine straight after school or swing by your to get stuff?” I asked, fuck yeah found my book.   
“Urmm can we do it at mine, it’s just Derek don’t like me stopping out” he said while rubbing the back of his neck.   
“He sounds protective” I slammed my locker shut, which made Isaac jumped; this kid really didn’t like loud noises.   
“yeah just a bit , he just gets worried is all, but we can do it and mine, I’m sure he won’t mind” I thought it over, spending time with Isaac and seeing Mr. sexy, seems good to me.   
“Okay sure thing, can we just stop at mine before so I can grab my stuff and then we can go sound good”  
“Yeah, anyway I better get going, I’ll meet you out the front at the end of the day” he said smiling before rushing of in the other direction, as the bell had gone a few minutes ago. 

…

The rest of the day went like usual, I really did hate school sometimes, didn’t help that Scott hadn’t even talked to me once today, he just kept texting Jackson, jerk! I am his best friend I need attention. 

…

The sound of the last bell ringing was like heaven, I tried to quickly run out the room as soon as it went but failed miserably as Mr hales voice shouted for me to stop back for a few minutes.  
“Yes sir, what do you need?” I asked as I stood in front of him while he sat on his desk.  
“Well Isaac told me you’re stopping over so just want to tell you to be careful with him and no causing trouble while you’re there, okay?”   
“Were just hanging out and watching some movies, and I wouldn’t think of it sir” I said flashing him my best smile.  
“hmm sure, you see Isaac might not be related to me but I do care for him, and I know what young boys are like” he said suddenly turning on the authority voice, wow that should be illegal coming out of his mouth, it sounded too good. Then I realised what he was saying, he thought I was into Isaac.  
“Woahh sir I think you’ve got the wrong idea, I’m not into Isaac, not like that anyway, were just friends”  
“And does he know this because don’t forget he’s younger than you and might get the wrong idea about all this”  
“Oh no he knows I’ve told him, don’t worry” I said giving him another smile “anyway I have my eye on someone else” I said staring right at him, making his shift under my glaze.   
“Okay good, you can go now, I’m sure Isaac will be waiting for you now, tell his I’ll be back around five okay” I nodded before walking out the classroom and to the front of the school where Isaac stood.   
“Heya, you ready to have an awesome night” I smiled at him making him beam back at me.   
“Yes”   
“Okay come on then”


	7. Stuck with that loud mouthed idiot

Stilies pov

Me at Isaac was now back at Derek’s place sitting on the sofa with some horror movie playing, I personally loved horror movies, all the gore and new facts. But Isaac on the other hand didn’t seem as excited as me, he looked like he would throw up at any time a bit of blood flashed on the screen, he kept jumping at every noise as well, there was something definably up with this kid. About half way through the movie Isaac was squashed right up to me, grabbing onto my arm.

“Urmm Isaac if you don’t want to watch the film it’s okay we can put something else on” his head lifted from hiding in my arm.

“No, no its okay you like the movie I don’t mind” he said but still didn’t move as the movie carried on playing, a high pitched scream sounded from the TV making Isaac also scream.

“okay that it” I said getting up and going over to the DVD player “I’m changing the movie, this is supposed to be a fun night and the movies scaring you” I bent down to where there was a pile of DVDs “let’s see what else you’ve got” I looked over the DVD’s which basically consisted of chick flicks and comedy’s. Without looking I grabbed one a put it in really not caring what it was as long as it wouldn’t scare him. The movie began to play and it was the classic chick flick with some girl trying to find love and then some random guy casually falls into her life and they fall madly in love, why couldn’t real life be like that, say a random hot teacher casually falls in love with let’s just say his amazingly good looking and funny student, like why couldn’t that happen instead.

Shoving my thoughts of a certain hot teacher to the back of my mind I looked over at Isaac who was still sitting close to me but now he was staring at the TV instead of my arm, I faced the screen to see the couple kissing.

“Have you ever kissed someone?” Isaac asked but didn’t look away from the screen.

“Yeah, why?”

“What’s it like?” he’s never kissed someone, was he embarrassed by it, was that why he wasn’t facing me.

“well I guess, I haven’t exactly had the best experience” he turned to look at me now “well you see the first time was at some party that me and Scott snuck into, loads of people was playing truth or dare and some girl got dared to kiss me, she was drunk so the kiss wasn’t very amazing, more like her shoving her tongue down my throat. Then the second time was with a girl id liked for a while she never liked me very much but I finally got her to go on a date with me we kissed but I just didn’t enjoy it and that was when I realised I really wasn’t interested in girls, which brings me to my last kiss which was a guy who I really liked, he was a year older than me, football captain and all well for some reason he liked me so we went on a date and everything, he kissed me and it was amazing, you know fireworks and all but then the next day I found out it had all been a dare” I finished my story and looked over at Isaac who was staring up at me with big blue eyes. “So yeah sometimes it can be amazing but others not so great”

“I’m sorry you haven’t had much luck, I’m sure the right person will come along soon though” he smiled up at me this kid was too adorable.

“Ha I’m hoping so, now why you asking about kissing” I said wiggling my eye brow at him which made him blush and me laugh.

“It’s just I’ve not had my first one yet and most other people have, I just don’t want to be bad at it” he said looking down at his hands in his lap.

“It’s okay you don’t have to rush into anything, just wait for someone special, and I’m sure you won’t be bad at it”

“But what if I am” his head shot up “stiles can I do something?” I opened my mouth to ask what but Isaacs lips crashed into mine, his tongue soon following, I tried to move back but the kid was a fucking werewolf I had no chance.

“ISAAC!” we jumped a part both our head shooting to the top of the staircase where Derek stood, oh my god he just saw us kissing after I told him nothing like that would happen.

“ur-uh it’s not-“ I started but was cut  of my Derek holding his hand up.

“I know you’re not to blame I heard what happened; now Isaac get in the kitchen now!” Derek shouted making Isaac whimper before running of into the kitchen.

“Look Derek it’s okay he didn’t mean to do anything”

“Stilies just shut up okay, I need to go talk to him, just wait here and watch a movie or something” he said before stomping of to the kitchen leaving me standing there on my own.

 

Dereks pov

I couldn’t believe it they kissed, okay it was more a one sided kiss but still they fucking kissed, didn’t Isaac sense anything, couldn’t he tell what stilies was to me. I barged into the kitchen slamming the door behind me, which made Isaac jumped, shit I dint want to scare the kid too much.

“I’m so sorry Derek, I didn’t mean to kiss him I didn’t know what you and him was, please don’t be angry with me, I’m sorry” tears was now slipping down his cheeks, just great now id made him cry, I quickly pulled him into a hug while rubbing his back.

“I’m not angry Isaac; just stop crying okay, I know you didn’t know” Isaac carried on crying into my shirt, I hated seeing him upset he really was like a son to me. “Now why don’t you go and apologise to stiles and carry on with your movie night okay and ill order some pizza” I said smiling down at him, he nodded before walking out the kitchen. I smiled at his slumped shoulders but that smile soon vanished when I thought of why I was so mad at him, the terrible news that, that loud mouthed idiot was my mate.  


	8. little help

**Isaac pov**

I pulled my sorry ass through the school gates on Monday morning it had been two days since the incident between me and stilies and I still felt terrible, it didn’t help that I’d found out that stilies was Derek’s mate and now Derek hardly spoke to me and as for stilies I hadn’t seen him since then as he went straight home that same night.

Another thing that was getting on my nerves was Jackson, he was a complete asshole and since he had been living with us he had only gotten worst, he was always so angry with everything which then resulted in him picking on me for no reason and I had to be the stupid one to fall in love with him, well I wasn’t the only one it would seem stupid Scott McCall always around Jackson, touching him, kissing him, breathing. And the thing that annoyed me the most about Scott was he was still dating Allison, I bet Jackson didn’t know that.

“Isaac!” I spun around at the sound of my name being called to see Stilies running down the school corridor, swerving around as many people as he could, he was getting closer making my heart beat even faster my palms started to sweet, what if he punched me for kissing him, like I knew he was gay but I’m sure he didn’t want some kid kissing him. He reached me and stood in front staring up at me.

“Look I’m really sorry okay I didn’t mean to do it” I gushed out as soon as he stopped in front me, he raised his one eyebrow.

“Chill out Isaac it’s all cool I don’t mind” he said smiling did he ever stop smiling “I was just going to ask if you wanted to hang out at lunch?”

“Yeah, yeah that would be nice thanks” he smiled again before starting to walk past me.

“I’ll meet you at your locker” he sent me a wink before walking off getting lost in the crowd of students. Stilies was so nice he didn’t hit me like I thought he would, he’s  just so laid back about everything, I was going to have to do something for him to make up for everything and I knew just the thing.

 

**…**

 

I was sitting in the lesson just before lunch with just ten more minutes to go and then it was time to put my plan into action, I’d decided to help get stilies and Derek together because I knew if I didn’t they never would Derek’s to stubborn to do anything about it even though stilies is his mate and they are meant to be together, he would rather suffer than put his feeling out in the open where they could get crushed and well stilies, he’s stilies and properly say something completely stupid, so it was up to me.

 

**…**

 

As promised once I reached my locker stilies was already leaning against it messing on his phone, when I was standing next to him he looked up and smiled. “Hey ready to eat because I’m starved” he carried on talking as we walked towards the canteen “like having double maths should just be illegal, it’s basically a form of torture” he carried on ranting about double maths while we got our food then made out way over to the table where Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Danny sat already eating their food, “hey this is Isaac guys he’s going to eat with us today” all heads shot up to stare at me, making me feel uncomfortable as they just looked at me, I started shuffling around because of it.

“How old is he?” Lydia asked as he eyes ranked my body.

“Fourteen” stilies answered for me.

“Hadn’t he got his own friends then” Scott said of course.

“No now be nice, here sit next to me Isaac” I did what I was told and sat next to stilies so I was now in between him and Danny. Everyone started talking with each other while I sat there pocking the so called food, why had I agreed to lunch with stilies, why haven’t I just gone outside and eaten by myself like I usually did, none of them liked me because I was younger.

“So you really haven’t got any other friends?” I turned my head to look at Danny who had asked me, “I’m not trying to be mean or anything just wondering” I’d actually talked to Danny before he was just one of them friendly people that talked to everyone even me, he was so nice he’d helped me a bit with lacrosse when I first started playing.

“urmm no” I said with a shrug, it was something that used to bother me, always wondering why no one seemed to want to be friends with me, but over the last few years  it had just become something I’d gotten so used to that now it didn’t faze me at all. Sure I’d love to have some friends that I could hang out with and talk to but that just never seemed to happen I was always too shy to talk to anyone first and because I was so quite people thought I was weird therefor not bothering to talk to me.

“That’s sad, I don’t see why people wouldn’t want to be friends with you though you’re a really nice kid and not bad looking doesn’t the girls at this place like you?” I could feel my cheeks hearten at the mention of girls, another reason people didn’t like me very much, when they all found out I was gay, I was only twelve and stupid children though it was something they could catch so they would stay as far away from me as they could but as they go older they realised it wasn’t something they could catch that however didn’t make them like me anymore.

“Not really into girls” a huge smile erupted on his face.

“So your into guys that’s awesome, well get along just fine” he smiled before turning back to the group, I could feel myself smiling, he was the first person that was not disgusted by my sexuality, which felt amazing.

I remembered then my plan “stiles” I said tapping his shoulder he turned to look at me smiling , always with the smiling “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend at mine?” he took a few seconds to think it over before nodding.

“I’d love to, I’ll bring the chick flicks” he said sending me another wink which made me smile. The chick flick DVD won’t be needed since the real thing will be happening

**Author's Note:**

> heya  
> so yeah my first teacher/student fanfic, so tell me what you think :D x


End file.
